


Признание

by IryStorm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prose Poem, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко пытается сказать Кагами кое-что очень важное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признание

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл в стихах.  
> В какой-то степени иллюстрация:  
> http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2014/05/8070ec061f6634664392470ef9377dea.png

— Давай прогуляемся дотемна в прозрачных лучах луны?

Вишни цветут... А ты меня, пожалуйста, обними — так мимолетно и робко так, словно бы не хотел. Я улыбаюсь — такой дурак! — и греюсь в тепле тел. Рукою своей накрой мою — бережно, как хрусталь. 

— Я об одном лишь тебя молю: только не покидай. Не покидай меня, как они — все, кого я любил. Я ведь нечасто бывал один, а вот одинок — был, был одинок среди сотен лиц, с победами шел на дно. В клетке собрали нас, словно птиц, которым плевать давно на чувства и друга. Крыло к крылу взлетали к победам ввысь, но не заметили, что в пылу мы быстро спускались вниз. Никто не разбился и не упал — то просто открылась клеть. 

...Я все еще помню наш старый зал, но толку о нем скорбеть?

Прости, многословен. Ты удивлен? Я скоро закончу речь. 

Встреча с тобой была словно сон, способный меня увлечь. Пусть ты не первый проблеск впотьмах, кого своим светом звал, но ты стал единственным, в чьих лучах я жил, а не догорал. Не пламя пожара, сквозь толщу стен сжирающего покой, — свет солнца в теплый весенний день, ласковый и родной...

Ну что ты краснеешь? Такой смешной! Прости, не хотел смутить. Знаешь, Кагами, я сам не свой, так просто вдруг говорить, как будто ко мне ты нашел ключи, и все, что внутри храню...

— ...Куроко, пожалуйста, помолчи.  
Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
